


To Be or Not to Be

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't want the honor someone special wants to give him. Will John come up with a solution that leaves everyone happy?  </p>
<p>A humorous 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be or Not to Be

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has not been Brit picked so any mistakes are my own.

“Try not to eat all the cakes!” Sherlock called out while rushing down the stairs.

Mycroft turned towards John. “He might not like it but this is the third time and if he refuses again she won’t be amused.” 

Shaking his head, John reached for his tea. “You can’t force someone to accept a knighthood. Besides, even if you could, he’d hate being called Sir and ignore any honor attached to it.” 

“I don’t care if he tosses the badge in a drawer and forgets about it, her Majesty wants to personally thank him for the services he has done.” 

John stared at the fireplace. His mind wandered before a grin came to his face. 

“I think I have an idea that will make everyone happy. If you promise a private ceremony, keep it secret from everyone besides your parents, expect him to delete most of it from his Mind Palace afterwards and arrange a special meeting, he won’t be able to resist.” 

After hearing John’s plan, Mycroft smiled. “Leave it to me.”

One month later, a newly knighted Sherlock shoved the badge in his coat pocket, handed John a jar of honey for safekeeping and followed a servant to the island in the middle of the royal gardens. Waiting for him were four hives, their keeper, and the Queen’s bees.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came from watching a documentary yesterday entitled: The Queen's Gardens. I also used the official website of the British Monarchy for a little additional information.
> 
> I had a difficult time with the title since the one I wanted to use would have given the ending away. So I used a homonym of bee, thought of the struggle Sherlock might have not accepting once the bees were added into the offer and BC having played Hamlet.


End file.
